New Year's Kiss
by GracieHartley
Summary: Alisha and her best friend attend a New Year's Party, and by the end of the night Alisha finds herself wondering just who she's going to kiss.


_Any feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you!_

* * *

"Lisha, you ready yet?" A knock on the door made me jump, grabbing my shoes and hurrying to answer it.

"Done!" I opened the door to my best friend, Cass, who, upon seeing me dressed and ready, took hold of my hand and pulling me along the corridor, down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay, we're already almost late for the train _and_ the party, so move your butt!"

I speed walked alongside her to the train station, laughing with her as we both stumbled and tripped from walking so fast.

We somehow made it in time to catch the train, probably looking like idiots as we ran onto the platform. We were still late for the party, but not too late. Fashionably late, as Cass said.

It was New Years Eve, and the streets of London were completely packed. Cass and I were small, so we squeezed our way through the crowds and successfully arrived at the apartment a friend of Cass's party was at.

I swept my brown hair behind my shoulders, the blonde tips resting at the curve of my waist. Cass knocked on the door, it opening seconds later.

"Cass! We've been waiting for you! And you must be Alisha!"

The girl hugged both of us, pulling us inside. The party was in full swing, some people already drunk and dancing brazenly.

"Come on, you have to meet the guys!"

Cass hadn't exactly told me much about the boys who were throwing the party, only that she knew them through one of the girls at Manchester, and that they'd been on X Factor. Admittedly, I was curious.

She stopped in front of a group of people, my mouth dropping open. She really had left me in the dark. Before us stood none other than One Direction, girlfriends in tow.

"Lisha, this is Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall. As well as their girlfriends Danielle and Eleanor. El's the one that goes to Manchester with us."

I nodded, pulling myself together and smiling at each of them.

"Guys, this is my best friend Alisha. She's Australian."

"Hi" I waved, grinning at their reactions to my accent, which consisted mainly of 'Cool!'.

Over the next few hours, I lost track of Cass among the crowds, eventually losing all of the boys as well except for Harry.

"Alisha, want another drink?" Harry asked me over the loud music, gesturing to my empty bottle. I nodded, smiling.

He made sure I was successfully sitting on the couch before leaving to get me a drink. Moments later, he was back.

"So, Lisha, where's your boyfriend?"

I grinned at his blatant attempt to find out if I was single. "Oh, he's at another party with his friends."

Harry's face fell slightly, and he took a sip of his drink.

I laughed. "Harry, I'm joking. I don't have a boyfriend."

He grinned. "Oh? Lucky for me."

I laughed. "Smooth, Styles."

He smiled. "So if you're from Australia, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I moved here for university. Hopefully I'll get a job with a magazine or something afterwards."

He nodded. "You know, the boys and I are pretty tight with Sugarscape, and I'm pretty sure they're hiring. I could pull some strings..?"

I swallowed the mouthful of alcohol in my mouth, burning my throat in the process. "Really? That'd be so cool. Thanks, Harry."

He smiled. "Well, it'd give me an excuse to see you again, I guess."

I blushed. "Once again, smooth."

He grinned. "Well, I try. Come on, come dance with me."

He took the now empty drink from my hand, pulling me up off the couch and leading me to where everyone was dancing. Taking hold of my hips, he pulled me closer to him.

"I meant what I said about seeing you again, Alisha. I really want to."

I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I guess that'd be okay."

Harry grinned at how nonchalant my response was, pulling me closer to him and whispering in my ear. "It's almost midnight, you know."

I smirked. "I guess I'll have to go find someone suitable to kiss then, won't I?"

Harry tightened his arms around me. "Well I think I've found my midnight kiss, what about you?"

Ten minutes later, the countdown began. As soon as the clock struck midnight, Harry cupped my cheek, pressing his lips to mine.

I pulled back a few minutes later, instinctively licking my lips. "Happy New Year."

He grinned, pulling me in for another kiss. "Happy New Year, babe."


End file.
